


Ready, Set!

by zero_proper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, irl au but ingame names are used bc i said so, no character tags please don't cancel me, no smut just pure teen awkwardness, volleyball au kinda based on Ranboo's flirting story but only loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_proper/pseuds/zero_proper
Summary: Ranboo's part of the volleyball team at his school. When a new kid joins the team he's thrown for a loop as he slowly becomes friends with Tubbo and comes to realize he's probably crushing a little too much for his liking.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> Ranboo and Tubbo are 16-17 here. It's set in America. i wrote this after hearing Ranboo's story about him flirting with the opposite team during a volleyball comp. I don't know a lot about volleyball outside of what i've seen at my friend's games and practices so i apologize if i use the wrong terminology and such.
> 
> n e waize, please enjoy!

"Ranboo"

"Yes coach!"

"You're partnering with the newbie for drills today. Take care of him, okay?"

"Yes coach"

His coach smiled and patted Ranboo on the back. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, one that Ranboo didn't quite understand.

When he jogged over to where the new kid stood awkwardly next to the bleachers, he understood why

The kid was _tiny_ , a foot and some shorter than Ranboo, and a hell of a lot scrawnier. He almost wanted to coo when he saw him, that's how adorable he looked. Instead, Ranboo cleared his throat, greeting the new kid with as friendly of a smile as he could muster.

"Hey! you're new to the team, right? I'm Ranboo."

"Yea, nice to meet you," the boy smiled, craning his neck up to make eye contact. "The name's Tubbo."

Ranboo grinned, caught a bit off guard by the boy's accent. He didn't expect the new kid to be British, much less for him to strike Ranboo's interest so quickly. Whether it was the determined glint in his eyes, or his just to the left of being cringe smile, he didn't know. But one thing was certain, they had to hurry the hell up and start drilling before Coach Collins yelled at them for standing around.

"Did you uh, bring your own ball?" Ranboo asked, tying up his hair into its little rat tail as he did so.

"Yep."

"Perfect."

Tubbo procured the ball from his sports bag, and Ranboo led them to an unoccupied part of the gym. He quizzed Tubbo a bit on the basics, correcting the way he clasped his hands together and reviewing how to properly bump the ball on his forearms. For a beginner, Tubbo was pretty alright. 

"You think you can bump the ball to me now?", he asked.

"Sure big man."

Tubbo gently volleyed the ball to Ranboo, the throw so low it caused Ranboo to nearly double over just to return it. Tubbo quickly adjusted, putting more effort into the pass and allowing Ranboo to more comfortably send it back. The pair continued like this, increasing the distance between the two little by little until they were about half a court's length away from each other. 

The look in Tubbo's eyes was more focused now, with each pass more forceful than the last. Only when Ranboo overestimated the force needed and overshot the ball did the two break their routine. 

Tubbo ran over to scoop up the ball and returned just as quickly, careful not to interrupt anyone else's drilling. The pair smiled at each other, their faces warm from the exercise.

It was just as Tubbo was readying to pass the ball that Collins blew his whistle. Ranboo gestured over to where Coach stood, beginning to jog and making sure Tubbo was close behind him.

"Alright everyone, we're going to wrap it up here. Sorry for the short practice, I've got personal issues to contend with."

The team looked at each other with questioning looks. What the fuck was this man on about.

"Oh! Before I forget, we got a new player today. As you know, we've been struggling to get a full team together, so Tubbo will be a great help! Don't give up on recruiting though, we've still got a little over a month before our first comp."

Tubbo smiled nervously as he felt multiple pairs of eyes on him, unconsciously backing into Ranboo. He stumbled over the other boy's shoes, before making a quick recovery with a small push from the boy in question. 

"Anyhow", Coach Collins said in attempt to redirect attention back to him. "You're dismissed. See you all tomorrow!"

A couple of the boys bolted for their bags, while a few lingered to ask Collins a question or two. Ranboo meandered to where he had left his gym bag and backpack, the weight of the textbooks and homework in it already making him dread going home. 

He sat down on the bleachers for a bit, taking a swig from his water bottle and subsequently pushing his head in between his knees in a fruitless effort to block out the echoing squeaks of the other boys' volleyball shoes on the linoleum. He heard a quiet shoe squeak directly in front of him, at which point he looked up. 

Tubbo smiled at him, this time almost face to face due to Ranboo being sat down, (though, Ranboo noted, he was still the smallest fraction of an inch taller than the other boy). 

"Thanks for helping me out" Tubbo said.

Ranboo nodded, returning Tubbo's smile. "No problem dude. To be fair, you were already pretty good."

Tubbo beamed at the small compliment, rocking back and forth on his heels. With nothing else to say, the pair stood still, looking at each other as an uncomfortable silence slowly but surely surrounded them.

"Well, I, uh, gotta go now." Ranboo blurted out awkwardly as he quickly stood up. 

"Yea! Yea. See you tomorrow", Tubbo replied.

Ranboo and Tubbo parted ways then, with Ranboo beginning to mentally prepare himself for the long walk home. 

He found a stray cat on the way there, something about it's eyes and grayish coat strangely reminding him of Tubbo. It stopped in his path, making itself comfortable in the middle of sidewalk. Ranboo knelt down a way aways from it, intently watching as the cat settled into a loaf-like shape. 

Man, he really was tired.


	2. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo gets to school late and spends more time with Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again :) another update!

The next day found Ranboo slumped over his desk, having fallen asleep there after staying up well into the night. Only the blaring sound of his alarm woke him up.

Ranboo groaned as he stretched awake, cracking his neck and back. _What time was it?_ he wondered.

7 am

"Fuck!" he yelled, scrambling out of his chair.

He'd fallen asleep without packing his gear or his school supplies, and he rushed to stuff his uniform, shoes, and various other practice-related things into his duffel. Was today a red shirt or black shirt day? It didn't matter, both went into the bag. 

He scooped everything on his desk into one pile, shoving papers, folders, textbooks, and pens haphazardly into his backpack. Hopefully, nothing important got crushed. 

The next ten minutes were a flurry of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and forcing his hair into a decent state all while getting dressed. A random Hawaiian shirt over a black t-shirt, the only clean pair of jeans in his closet, which unfortunately were his least favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hung off his hips more than he would like. 

He gave himself a quick once-over in his bathroom mirror, allowing himself one final attempt at fixing his hair. The way it hung in front of his eyes wasn't ideal, but it would be fine. 

Ranboo checked the time on his phone again, 7:15. He had thirty minutes to get out of his house and to school, he could do that. 

-

Turns out he could not, in fact, do that. 

As he half ran, half walked up to the school gates, he prayed they would still be open, that he wouldn't have to go through the main office and that hopefully, his first-hour teacher would let him off the hook. They were not open. 

_Great_ , he thought. 

"Need help?"

Ranboo brushed the hair out of his eyes, finding a familiar face standing on the other side of the locked gate. 

"Yes please," Ranboo replied.

Tubbo smiled up at him through the gate, a stack of papers in his hands. He pushed the locked gate open from the inside, propping it with his shoulder to allow the taller through. 

"Thanks, Tubbo."

"No prob big man."

Ranboo fiddled with the strap of his gym bag, unsure of whether he needed to say something else or if he should head to the class he was already more than late to. Tubbo ended up doing the talking for him though.

"You don't happen to know where room two oh six is, do you?"

"That's uh, I can walk you there? If you want me to." Ranboo tacked the last part on in a hurry, failing to mention that room 206 was in fact, the class he was heading to. 

"If it's not a bother."

Ranboo nodded, beginning to walk in the direction of the 200-wing. 

"Sorry if it's out of your way. I still don't know where everything is, y'know? Only my second day and all. Don't know why they decided to make me an office assistant. I've been wandering around all morning!"

Ranboo silently noted to himself how nice Tubbo's voice was, soft with the smallest bit of bite at the end of his sentences.

"Kind of dumb," he agreed.

"I know right! I didn't even get to choose my classes, just volleyball, and only because my mum asked about sports," Tubbo rambled. 

Ranboo nodded along, noticing how easily Tubbo kept at his side despite the difference in their strides. They made it to room 206 in a good time, Ranboo opening the door for the other to go in first. He quickly made his way to his seat, all the way at the back of the room where his height wouldn't block the view of anyone.

He watched as Tubbo placed a couple of papers on Mr. Watson's desk, and he watched as Tubbo looked around the room before catching Ranboo's gaze. The two smiled at each other, a small nonverbal way of saying "see you later." before Tubbo hastily left the class.

"You're lucky I haven't taken attendance yet, Ranboo," Mr. Watson remarked, causing a couple of other kids to snigger quietly. He did his best to control the warmth on his face, nodding in affirmation towards his teacher. He'd never liked being the center of attention. 

-

Despite the mess that was Ranboo's morning, the rest of the day progressed like normal, the noon bell ringing to _finally_ signify lunch. He left his class at an easy pace, rummaging into his bag for the granola bar he'd usually pack, only to realized he'd forgotten to put it in his duffel that morning. It looked like he'd have to get something from the vending machine. 

As he made his way towards the cafeteria, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hi Tubbo," he called, quickening his pace just enough to be stood in front of the shorter boy by the time he looked up from his phone. 

"Ranboo! Nice running into ya."

"Was gonna get something from the vending machines, wanna come? I'll get you something."

"Sure big man, I'd kill for some crisps right about now."

"Cool."

If smiley face emoticons could be spoken, Ranboo swore they'd be at the end of everything he said. 

He led the way for Tubbo, his tall figure causing people to subconsciously get out of his way and subsequently clearing a path for Tubbo behind him, who was still on his phone. Ranboo stopped to let some underclassmen pass through, which had the unfortunate side-effect of Tubbo bumping into him again, the shorter boy emitted a soft 'oomf' as he crashed into Ranboo. 

"Sorry, had to stop." Ranboo mumbled, just as Tubbo said "Probably shouldn't have been on my phone."

"It's fine," they both rushed to say, before breaking into awkward laughter. Why did they always end up here? 

The two finally made it into the cafeteria, it was relatively quiet, mainly because no one ate in here if they could help it. Ranboo pulled out his wallet, fishing out a couple of dollars and quarters for the machine.

"Take your pick", he said, nudging Tubbo.

"Mm, don't think they have monster munch in America, do they?"

"Monster...no, unfortunately. But we do have doritos."

"Cool ranch, pls."

Ranboo nodded as he fed the bills into the machine, pressing the corresponding numbers for a small bag of cool ranch doritos and nature valley crunch bar.

"Thank you Ranboo," Tubbo singsonged. "So, any cool friends you've got to run off to?"

"Uh, not at the moment."

Tubbo beamed. "So you'll have lunch with me?"

The words were innocuous, but they made something in Ranboo's stomach twist the smallest bit. Weird, to say the least.

"Of course." Ranboo smiled.

For the entirety of his high school career, Ranboo had spent lunch alone. It wasn't necessarily for a lack of trying, his volleyball teammates had often asked him to eat lunch with them in Collins' room, but the time he spent surrounded by hormonal teenage boys had never been enjoyable. Eventually, they stopped asking, and Ranboo didn't mind, lunch was better spent doing as much work as he could, his schedule had always been loaded with advanced classes and busy-work electives.

Tubbo sat down at an empty cafeteria table, and Ranboo opted to sit opposite him. He set his bags down, already rummaging through his backpack for any assignment that could be easily completed. 

"Didn't take you for a hard worker, Ranboo," Tubbo teased. "Or are you that opposed to making my acquaintance?"

"Well..." Ranboo began.

"Oh, I'm heartbroken, Ranboo. And here I was hoping to get to know you," he fake cried.

Ranboo smiled. "I _guess_ I can do this later," he relented.

"Awesome," Tubbo smiled. "So, you're obviously rather tall, is that why you play volleyball?"

Ranboo laughed at the question, that wasn't something he expected to be asked. 

"It was the only sport that would take me," he explained. "Believe it or not I'm not the uh, most athletic, and every other sports team here is actually, well, good."

"So you're saying the volleyball team is rubbish? Aw."

"It sucks so much Tubbo." 

"Guess we'll just have to get good, the both of us."

"Sure."

Tubbo laughed, and boy was it a good laugh. The kind that made you want to laugh too, even if it wasn't loud or brash or all-surrounding. So Ranboo did laugh, even if it was awkward, and stilted, and not anywhere near as good as Tubbo's. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed ^-^ a couple of people asked when i'll be updating this! i think i'll try to update again in the next few days, but generally i will have one chapter out a week! i've just really been enjoying writing these two dorks.


	3. park time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo begins to recognize his growing crush on Tubbo, and they go to the park.
> 
> (also tommy makes a cameo)

It was after the fifth consecutive day of Ranboo spending lunch and partnering up with Tubbo during practices that he realized he had a problem. 

Theyd managed to get a lot closer than Ranboo would've expected in that first week of Tubbo's American high school career. So much so that even some of the other boys on the volleyball team seemed to have noticed, giving Ranboo pointed looks every time he laughed a little too much during a partner drill with Tubbo. 

(Today he'd even managed to run straight into the net during drills, all too distracted by the way Tubbo swept his bangs out of his face during a short break.)

"You alright there big man?" Tubbo asked, looking up from where he was seated on the gym floor.

What was he supposed to say? _No I just realized I might have a crush on you? I wanna hold your hand? I want to kiss you right now?_ No, that was dumb.

Ranboo sighed. "Just perfect, Tubbo."

It was then that Tubbo's phone rang, a discord call appearing on the screen. He answered it without a second thought, the face of a sandy haired teenage boy showing up.

"TUBBO. YOU ARE A BITCH AND A BOY."

"Hello to you too Tommy"

"Mate, do you know how late it is here? It's almost midnight."

"You're the one who called me"

"Yea yea, you at practice still?"

"Just got out"

"Is my replacement there? I'd like a word with the bastard."

"I can have more than one friend, you know."

"Bastard. He's turned you against me he has."

"You're being incredibly rude Tommy, so no. I wont let you speak to my new best friend." 

"I know he's there Tubbo! You can't hide him from me! I will find his discord and I will rage, Tubbo."

"Bye Tommy."

"TUB-"

Tubbo hung up without much fanfare, directing his attention back towards the taller boy sat aside him.

"So, uh..." Ranboo began

"Oh that was my friend from back home, he's rather clingy, if I'm being honest."

"You've talked about me to him?"

"Yea, more or less."

"Cool." Ranboo said, a tinge of confusion in his voice. 

"All good things big man, promise."

Ranboo didn't know what to say to that. From the way the other kid, Tommy, had joked with Tubbo it seemed that they were extremely close, _and Tubbo told him about me oh my god what?_

As Ranboo internally freaked out, Tubbo’s phone began to ring again, but he declined the call immediately, instead asking the other boy if he’d like to meet up the next day, Saturday, to work out and drill. Ranboo happily agreed. 

“There’s a park near my house,” Tubbo explained, “it’s a bit far though.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Ok! I’ll text you the address.”

Tubbo got his phone off and sent off a quick message, Ranboo’s phone vibrating next to him soon after.

“Oh! I know this park.” Ranboo commented, it was only a ten minute walk from his place, which was a W if he did say so myself. “It’s not far from me.”

Tubbo smiled, “Poggers.”

_Why is he such a dork?_ Ranboo thought, but he smiled back all the same.

Tubbo was his dork, after all.

-

The next day did not start out so poggers.

For one, Ranboo had spent around fifteen minutes looking for Tubbo at the park, thoroughly convinced he’d been stood up, only to realize, upon double checking, that they’d agreed to meet up a whole hour after Ranboo had initially arrived. He then spent the next hour or so sitting on the park’s abandoned play structure like a dejected boyfriend and watching minecraft bedwars videos. 

Then, just as Ranboo had begun hanging upside down off the monkey bars in an attempt to get rid of his boredom, Tubbo had arrived, startling the poor boy and causing him to fall on his face into the rubber playground floor. (Tubbo laughed though, so maybe it wasn’t all bad.)

“If my mom asks why there’s scratches on my face I’m blaming you,” Ranboo complained

“Aw, but then your mum’ll hate me!,” Tubbo whined.

“She is very forgiving.”

“I reckon she’ll dislike me for hurting her son, we’ll have to elope then.”

Ranboo spluttered, and Tubbo laughed at his reaction. A cruel, cruel man.

“Elope?” Ranboo half laughed, half coughed.

“We’ll get married in Vegas and travel the country,” Tubbo replied, giggling.

“Of course, of course.”

Once they’d calmed down, Ranboo and Tubbo scouted out a court they could use for their drills, picking one that was furthest from anyone in the park. The two raised the net, making it the height of the volleyball net at school.

“So what d’ya wanna do?”

“I was thinking we could practice properly setting. Coach hasn’t made our lineup yet, but from what I know he’ll probably make me a middle blocker again. If I could guess he’d probably put you in defense?” Ranboo asked.

“That’s what I played back home.”

“Cool! Means we can go back and forth on drills”

“Mhm.”

The two started easy, a simple catch and set drill over the net. Once they got bored of that, Ranboo began lobbing the ball over to Tubbo, playing what was essentially “the floor is lava” with it. This worked to strengthen Tubbo’s defense skills, as he had to stay on furthest side of the court from Ranboo and constantly watch the ball to make sure he could spike it back without it hitting the ground more than once. With the constant need for Tubbo to sprint from one part of the court to the other, and the extreme focus needed to do so, it wasn’t long before he was working up a sweat, his fringe getting stuck in front of his eyes.

Really, Tubbo shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when he tripped. 

Ranboo watched in panic as Tubbo seemed to trip over his own feet and fall, managing to plant his hands out so he wouldn’t land face first.

“Holy- are you ok?” Ranboo asked, already rushing over as Tubbo stood up.

“Yea! Did I scare ya?” he replied. a smile already on his lips.

“Little bit,” Ranboo admitted sheepishly.

“Aww, worried for me are you?”

“To be fair, I did just watch you trip and almost face plant into pavement.”

“I’m fine, boo” Tubbo said again.

“Sure, sure. Here.” Ranboo slid something off his wrist and handed it to Tubbo. “Tie your hair up maybe?”

Tubbo grinned as he pulled his fringe into a sprout atop his head.

_Cute._ Ranboo thought.

The two continued with their practice, until it eventually devolved into Tubbo spiking the ball as hard as he could in Ranboo’s direction while Ranboo ran around his side of the court to avoid being hit. 

“ARGH” Ranboo yelled, as the volleyball coming his way hit him square in the chest.

“GOTCHA.”

Tubbo looked rather pleased with himself, bouncing in place as Ranboo caught his breath. 

The pair was thoroughly tired out now, so they sat down under the shade of a tree to rest. The sun was no longer directly over head, and a small breeze blew through the park.

Tubbo leaned back until he was lying down in the grass, the volleyball balanced in his lap. 

“Can I tell you something, big man,” Tubbo asked, the words forming more of a statement than a question. He turned his head to look up at Ranboo, who was still sitting in a criss cross position.

“Sure?” he agreed, confused.

Tubbo kept his gaze on Ranboo, a sly smile on his lips. The eye contact was making Ranboo's face warm, but he tried to maintain it.

"You're a really cool guy," Tubbo said simply, "thank you for coming today."

Ranboo stared at the boy quizzically, but the ends of his lips still quirked up in a tentative grin.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem big man."

Another silence fell upon the two, Ranboo nervously ringing his hands as Tubbo threw the ball up and catching it, over and over. Tubbo eventually sat up again, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head there. Ranboo placed a handful of grass in his hair.

"Hey!" Tubbo yelped, raising his head to shake the grass out. Ranboo only laughed. 

Tubbo ripped up some grass in retaliation, standing up so he could muss the green into Ranboo's sandy brown hair.

"Aw man."

"Serves you right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitches b like fuck dis i'm not writing a 500 word english essay [writes 1k+ words of this fucking au]
> 
> sorry abt how abruptly this chapter ended! it was getting a lot longer than I wanted it be.


End file.
